


Dances (?) With Wolves

by Eldritch



Category: Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, Okami
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-26
Updated: 2008-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldritch/pseuds/Eldritch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short crossover exercise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dances (?) With Wolves

"Look, Ammy," Issun said, crossing his tiny arms over his chest, "you know I respect your independence and all, but sometimes a man's just gotta put his foot down."

Amaterasu cocked her head to the side, nearly dislodging him from his perch. With a glare, the diminutive warrior jumped to her nose instead. The wolf whined and went cross-eyed in an attempt to meet his gaze.

"Pay attention! I'm not going to have you hanging out with this guy's type! He's got an earring for goodness sake, Ammy, an earring! Who the heck lets their wolf get an earring!"

The strange shadow creature on the other wolf's back giggled. "He had _that_ when I got him," she said. A slow, amused smile spread over her face as she tugged on the ornament in question. The other wolf whined at the imp, causing Amaterasu to shoot him a look of pained understanding.

"IS ANYONE HERE EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" Issun screeched, jumping up and down on Amaterasu's nose. "THE GREAT ARTIST ISSUN IS TRYING TO _TALK_ , SO YOU'D BETTER-- _AMMY_! Oh gross, don't do _that_!"

Continuing to ignore both the yelping of the bug and the hysterical laughter of the shadow girl, the two wolves proceeded to get acquainted by sniffing each others' behinds.


End file.
